


The reason why he spilled coffee on his trousers

by lora3210



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Employees, Fluffy Ending, Humorous, Inspired by Music, M/M, San's crush on Wooyoung, Woosan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lora3210/pseuds/lora3210
Summary: Strange.Wooyoung pouted. He unfolded his five fingers and counted how many bad things happened that day. 'Being late more than 20 minutes, getting a cut on the finger by an A4 paper, finding my fly was open by a female colleague, being scolded by the boss, spilling Americano on my trousers….'He could feel that the coffee smell was assailing his nostrils. 'Why did those fucking things happen? Of course, there are good days and bad days, but, why today?'
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 10





	The reason why he spilled coffee on his trousers

**Author's Note:**

> Amado LeeJaram Band (아마도이자람밴드) - Gracefully (우아하게) (<https://youtu.be/89bU0CtAZVs>)  
> If you click the more notes, you can see the translation of the song lyrics! Enjoy :)!

_Strange._ Wooyoung pouted. He unfolded his five fingers and counted how many bad things happened that day. 'Being late more than 20 minutes, getting a cut on the finger by an A4 paper, finding my fly was open by a female colleague, being scolded by the boss, spilling Americano on my trousers….' 

He could feel that the coffee smell was assailing his nostrils. 'Why did those fucking things happen? Of course, there are good days and bad days, but, why today? I was supposed to go on a blind date today!' He looked down to see the stained grey trousers. As he was unlikely to expect his day to be ruined, there couldn't be extra clothes. Consequently, instead of being at the place for the date, he was at the rooftop of the company building and drinking a can of coke. The sparkling flavor of the coke was stinging his tongue and throat when he swallowed it. But a bit of it suddenly flowed into the airway and he coughed as if he were about to vomit something, making a choking sound. He shouted after the cough died down. "Oh, shit! Why do I have to go through this fucking thing? Oh, god, is there anything wrong with me? Or, did I do anything wrong yesterday? I just made a plan to go on a date!"

The iron door to the rooftop was being opened. Wooyoung looked back at the squeak. From the back of the door appeared San. "What are you doing here? Didn't you get off?"   
"What brought you here?"   
"Just for having coffee here." A can of coffee was in his hand. Wooyoung was worried about whether he heard his shouting as it was really, really loud. "Uh, I'm also here to have coffee."

"But what you have is a coke," said San. Wooyoung was embarrassed that he forgot he'd been drinking the coke. "Oh, sorry, yes, coke, not coffee." San was looking at him with a sign of curiosity. "You're not yourself today. Are you okay?" San took steps forward him. Wooyoung nodded several times as he wanted to pretend to be calm. "Yeah, I'm really okay. Nothing is the matter with me."

"But your trousers must be the matter to you," said San, catching a glance of Wooyoung's stained trousers.  
"Don't bring it up. I've had enough."  
"It should be left to a nearby laundry. Don't you need any other clothes?"  
"There's not a thing like 'any other clothes' to me. Do you think I'm likely to have brought that fucking thing?"  
"Let me lend my training suit."  
"No thanks. It must be wet by your sweat."  
"It's a new one I took out for the first time. Your size is the same as mine. Let's go to the toilet to change clothes."

San grabbed Wooyoung's wrist. Since Wooyoung knew it well that he couldn't take the bus to his home wearing dirty trousers, he couldn't help but follow San. 

In a toilet, San handed his new, black training suit to Wooyoung. As he said, their size was the same so it fitted him close. San even gave Wooyoung enough money for washing his trousers. "Why you give me this?" "For nothing. Just take it." "There's no reason for you to give this money. It's like…you made mine dirty." 

"It might be right."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you wanna know the reason?"  
"Of course."  
"Then, let's back to the rooftop."

They walked upstairs again. When Wooyoung opened the door, the mild wind stroked their face, making their hairs fluttering. "The weather's getting colder," said San who only wore a white shirt and black trousers. Wooyoung found that what he was wearing was warm enough to have him not feel the coldness. They could see the sun setting behind the buildings and leaving a clear orange color on the sky. "Beautiful," said San. Wooyoung looked at his profile. His sharp nose and the thin lips came into his sight. He didn't know why he was thinking they're pretty.

They stood at the edge of the rooftop where the metal railings were set. "It might be right that I made your trousers get dirty. Because I prayed you to go through any bad things today."   
Wooyoung was dumbfounded and couldn't say anything. San continued, "Well, I think it's your mistake to have told me you would have a blind date today."

"I don't understand what the fuck you are saying."  
"Literally I prayed you to have the worst day you've had ever. Because I was so jealous."  
"Hey, you can do it with a girl if you ask any of your friends…."  
"I don't mean I also want to have a date. I'm saying that…."  
San hesitated to say the next words. Wooyoung couldn't be patient. "Saying what?"  
"I don't want you to have a date."  
"Why?"

San swallowed his breath. He seemed to be nervous a lot. "Can you promise not to be shocked?" asked San. Wooyoung sighed. "Whatever you'll say, I promise."  
"Because I'm loving you."  
"What?"  
"Oh, you too loud!" San frowned.

Wooyoung shut his mouth once and cleared his throat to feel a little shame. "Sorry. Oh, wait, why am I saying sorry? No, I'm not sorry to you. You must feel sorry for me. You really made me…what the fuck…."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. Really sorry."  
"Are you lying now? Please say you're lying to me to tease me."  
"I'm no kidding."  
"Oh, God."  
"Why am I teasing you now? 'I love you' is not an easy word to say."  
"Oh, fuck."  
"I love you, Wooyoung. Please don't go on a date with any other one. If you do, I might be praying again for you to have a bad day like today."

Wooyoung snorted. "Hey, it's not possible. I think you've watched too many movies about supernatural things. If it's possible, then, when I pray you not to love me, it might come true!"

San suddenly had a serious look on his face. "Will you pray that? You'll really do that?"   
Wooyoung, surprised, didn't say anything. "Uh, well…." 

The answer could be simple. For Wooyoung, it had to. But he felt hard to open his mouth and spit out the answer to him. He remembered how he had felt when he looked at San's face. It's undeniable that he thought he was pretty. The warmth brought by the training suit turned into hotness. Sweat was surging from the inside of the skin. He felt like being a scared child who missed his mother's hand and lost his way home. 

"If you are now praying me not to love you, then, it's working now. I despair," said San, calmly.  
"San, I…."  
"Maybe I will cry at home. Maybe I'll pray one more bad thing to happen."  
"What will you pray?"  
"I don't know. Anything that can make you in trouble."  
"Are you really loving me? It's like you are hating me now."  
"I've been hating you so much. Why you made me love you?"  
"How can I know that? Oh, San, you…."  
"I've been having a crush on you for more than a half year. But it was like a hundred years."  
"Oh, San."  
"Whatever you're thinking now, I understand. But there's no way to stop my emotions to you. I love you, but I hate you. Maybe it'll make me feel glad if you tumble down here."

All of a sudden, Wooyoung threw himself on the green floor. San, dumbfounded, watched the way he tumbled down as he said. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"The one more bad thing you said." Wooyoung was lying on the floor, gripping his arms. San ran to him. "Why did you do that?"  
"Are you feeling well?"  
"What?"  
"You feel good now?"  
"Hey, you so stupid! I was just saying! Nobody ordered you to do this fucking stupid thing!"  
"But I want to make you feel better. I, I'm feeling really sorry for you."  
"Aren't you feeling disgusting or gross?"  
"A little bit gross but it's okay. I don't want you to hate me."

San started to sob. "You don't love me. Why you saying like that?"   
Wooyoung answered, "Because I've thought that your face was pretty."  
"When?"

Wooyoung reached out his hand to San's face and wiped out a teardrop with his finger. He was smiling. "Now."

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the translation of the song lyrics. Please be aware that it's not a perfect one!
> 
> I won't gracefully hope you to be happy  
> because I don't want it much  
> I hope your everything to go wrong  
> I won't say a downright lie that I hope you to meet another good person
> 
> You who abandoned me and makes me wonder  
> and also such a nasty man
> 
> Hope you to trip over the sidewalk block  
> Hope you to spill coffee on your trousers  
> Hope you to be plastered and forget your way home  
> Hope you to meet a bad girl and be at a loss
> 
> I won't gracefully let you go without a word  
> I want to backbite you as much as I can  
> Maybe I'll feel better if you tumble down  
> If your fly is open in front of a person you want to gain favor with  
> I might feel good
> 
> You who abandoned me and makes me care about you  
> and also such a nasty man
> 
> Hope your new jumper to be torn  
> Hope your new phone to be broken  
> Hope your tire to be punctured while you driving  
> Hope you to be scolded by an old man
> 
> Though thinking about making you shameful in many ways  
> I don't feel better at all


End file.
